Lunisolar
by Hollowgo
Summary: AU. Twoshot/Giftshot. Bella prepares herself as she leaves La Push to join the Cullens in order to live forever with her vampire imprint, Alice. Alice/Bella. Rated M in part two for a brief bit of smut, the rest is T.
1. Part One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I own my characters and ideas.**

**This story is dedicated to my friend and fellow Bellice lover, WolfDragonGod!**

**Part One**

"Hey, Bella, wake up!" shouted Leah through my door. I groaned and tried to ignore her by covering my face with a pillow, but my sometimes-ingratiating best friend walked right into my room and yanked the pillow off of me. "C'mon, lazy ass. We've got patrolling to do."

I rolled over and pouted at her. "Can't I just stay in bed for a while longer?"

Leah snorted and poked me in the stomach. "No, you can't. Raina wants us out there early so we won't have to worry about it tonight when we go to visit our second favorite place in the world. Or did you forget about the plans we made? I mean, considering the fact that you get to be with your Alice, I _know_ it couldn't have slipped your mind."

I smiled and sat upright, knowing full well what she was referring to. The Cullens, the only vampires to ever become allies to the Quileutes of La Push, were having a special family dinner tonight for the wolves, both as a get-together and a thank you for our camaraderie. After all, three members of our pack were imprinted on members of their family, a definite first.

Before I'd phased for the first time last year, I wouldn't have known a thing about vampires or shapeshifters, namely since I was only half-Quileute on my mother's side, and while everyone was friendly to me on La Push, no one expected me to shift. Still, once I shifted, my entrance into the supernatural world was an easy one unlike most wolves.

It was due to my love of the paranormal from my childhood. Ironically—and much to the annoyance of a few wolves in particular—vampires had always been my favorite supernatural race and they still were, since my wonderful girlfriend was one.

As Leah exited my room and I stood up to shower, I thought about Alice, my sexy, confident, stylish vampire mate with the power to see the future. Knowing her and how perverted she could be, she was likely watching me take a shower, muttering to herself about how good I looked, which, while I wasn't the vain type, I had to agree with.

"Hope you're enjoying the show, Ali," I said, smirking because I knew she'd be grinning giddily in response while I slowly and sensually washed myself. Fifteen minutes later, I walked out of my shower and into my room without any clothes on, Leah waltzing in seconds later.

"Damn," Leah said, eyeing my naked body. "Nice ass."

I wiggled it playfully as I opened my closet up. "Thank you. I figured I'd tease my girl a little before we meet up later on tonight, since it's too damn fun not to."

Leah laughed. "Yeah, she's probably having an orgasm as we speak just from the sight of you parading around ass-naked for her. I bet if she could, she'd be here in the blink of an eye, pouncing on top of you. Tell me, when's the last time you two fucked, anyways?"

I blinked. "Uh…last week?"

"Uh huh," Leah snorted. "Right, the couple who can't keep their hands off each other hasn't gone at it in bed for nearly a week. I find that hard to believe, Bells."

"Does it matter?" I asked. "What about you and Amara?"

"Every day, baby," Leah crooned with a proud grin. "We don't hide it, either."

"Whatever," I said. "That'll change once I move in with her. From what I was told, Esme is going to rebuild the entire house so it has more room in it for you and me to move into. Of course, that'll likely be the biggest mistake of her life, but I'm not complaining."

Leah snickered in agreement. "Anyway, what are you going to wear tonight?"

"Clothes?" I replied with teasing sarcasm. "I don't know yet, but I'll probably wear one of the things Alice bought for me. Which would be everything, wouldn't it?"

I rolled my eyes when I remembered the numerous times Alice had taken me shopping with her and had me try on ten thousand different outfits. I enjoyed it, but it still baffled me how one girl could love fashion as much as she did. Then again, given the fact that she looked drop-dead gorgeous in whatever she wore, in a way, it made sense.

"You should show off your bellybutton ring," Leah said, flicking the silver ring dangling from my navel. "Alice will explode in her pants if you do since she loves it so much. I still remember seeing the look on her face when you first got it done last month. My God, I honestly thought she was going to fall into a fucking coma. Not that I blame her."

"Good idea," I replied, grinning at the piercing. Alice loved it. She fondled it and played with it constantly because, in her words, it was 'the sexiest thing in the world,' though I knew it had a lot to do with her apparent fascination with shiny objects in general.

"I'd save the getup until after patrolling," Leah stated when I couldn't choose a good outfit to wear. "Knowing Raina, she's already out there waiting for us. We better get going."

"Raina's not going to bite our heads off if we're a little late," I commented.

"Yeah, but given our record, I'm not sure that'll last much longer," Leah replied, unable to hide a sly smile. "Since we're technically "retiring" soon, though, I guess it doesn't matter. It's not like she's going to tell us we can't move in with our mates."

"She's mated to one of the Cullens too," I pointed out. "She and Emmett have gotten pretty damn serious lately from what Alice has told me. And believe me, Alice isn't sugarcoating it either. The poor thing walked in on them once and I think it might've scarred her for life."

"Until she sees you naked again, which she just did," Leah replied.

"Pretty much," I agreed with a chuckle.

I ended up choosing a plain attire that I found distasteful, but I didn't bother being picky since I didn't want to keep the Alpha waiting too long. Raina was a generous, even-tempered leader, but Leah and I had a tendency to be troublemakers, and, on more than one occasion, late for assigned duties, either due to our laziness or some other lame reason.

Once I was dressed, I followed Leah out of our shared home and sauntered on to the beach, nodding to familiar locals who passed us by and ignoring the stares of tourists who had come to surf because of how warm it was despite the lack of the sun's presence.

"You'd think they would stop staring at us," I remarked, rolling my eyes.

Leah chuckled. "They're not used to seeing a couple of tall, sexy amazons strutting around."

_True enough_, I agreed with a knowing smile, since we weren't exactly unnoticeable.

Each of us stood at 5'10, with Leah standing a half an inch taller. It was partially due to our wolf genetics, which always made you grow a few extra inches than you normally would. For Leah, it fit her perfectly because of her natural exoticness and sexiness. For me, it was difficult at first because I used to be fairly clumsy, and being taller only made it worse.

Thanks to Leah, whom I truly considered my best friend, I was able to adjust fairly quickly, with the smugness and slight vanity following due to constantly being in Leah's mind while I was in wolf form, since there was always an established telepathic link between wolves.

"This should be far enough," Leah said, breaking me from my random train of thought. We were standing in the forest near the outskirts of the land, away from prying eyes.

I nodded and closed my eyes as I allowed my body to transform. The process wasn't something I could describe to someone in detail because of how strange it was, but within seconds, I was standing on four legs instead of two and could now see, hear and smell better than I could as a human. Soon enough after, I could also hear Leah's thoughts echoing in my head.

_Is it weird that I still haven't gotten used to shifting?_ I wondered in my head, knowing Leah would hear and likely have a snarky response.

I heard Leah snort. _Not everything I say is snarky, thank you. And for the record, I was going to say no, because it took me fucking forever to adjust. You'll get it in time, I'm sure._

I moved forward, the feeling of the ground beneath my paws reverberating through my body as I turned to Leah, whose massive brown eyes were looking straight back at me. Even in wolf form, she was bigger than I was and prettier too with her silver fur. She rolled her eyes at the comment, and I mentally pictured Leah strutting around looking fierce and gorgeous.

_As true as that is, you're much more beautiful than I am_, Leah remarked. An image formed in my head of a large white wolf with sky blue eyes as the sun beamed down on it, making it appear the wolf was almost glowing. _See? That's pretty as hell, Bells._

I snickered. _Yeah, you're right. C'mon, let's go meet up with Raina._

We dashed further into the forest, catching wind of Raina's scent fairly quickly. It didn't take us long to find her sitting in the shade of several trees, her large frame clearly visible since she was the biggest wolf in all of La Push. Her vibrant yellow eyes watched us as we neared before she sat upright, the dark gray fur covering her body, helping her to blend with the shadows.

_You're late_, Raina said with a light hint of amusement, tilting her head to one side. _As usual._

_Bella's fault_, Leah replied, shooting me a brief toothy grin.

_That's total bull_, I huffed. _I told you last night to wake me up at the right time, but you never did, so therefore, it's your fault, not mine._ An image of Leah chatting with Amara late into the night popped into my head, but it disappeared seconds later as Leah cursed in her mind. _Ha! I win._

_Shut up!_ Leah grumbled.

Raina rolled her eyes. _You two nitwits never change, do you? Here we are again, me waiting here for you while you take your sweet time waking up and getting ready. And then when I point out your tardiness, you point the finger at one another. Will that ever stop?_

_No_, Leah and I thought at once, grinning when Raina shook her large head.

_Maybe it's a good thing you two are "retiring," Raina sighed. It means I won't have to put up with this crap anymore, since the other wolves are either terrified of me or respect me enough to do what I ask of them without complaining or slacking off._ She paused for a moment and Raina groaned. _Damn it, why do you two have to fucking retire? I'll miss this!_

That surprised me. _Miss what? Us being lazy?_

_No_, Raina replied. _Spending time with you two like this. Since you'll be living with the Cullens from here on out, you'll spend more time with them than anything. I know you'll visit and it's not like you're living a country away, but still. It won't be the same without you._

_Jeez, Raina,_ Leah said. _You can still hang with us. Shit, you're mated to a Cullen too, remember?_

_I know_, Raina replied. _And I love my Em-Bear to death, but I have my responsibilities as Alpha to deal with. I was hoping you would be able to take over in the future, Leah, but since you imprinted on Amara, that won't be happening. I guess I can always see if Sam would be willing to do it…for now, though, I'll remain the Alpha. I don't mind._

I knew she'd miss the nights we spent lying in the forest, bickering about how annoying the boys at La Push were or talking about our respective mates. I'd always seen Raina as an older sister even when I was little, and, for some odd reason, it felt like I was leaving her behind and betraying her because I wanted to move in with my soul mate.

_Stop that,_ Raina said, frowning at me. _That's not how I feel at all, Bella. I understand what you and Leah want to do. I just…I guess I wish I wasn't the Alpha so I could do it too. That way, when the Cullens move next year, I'd be with you. That can't happen yet, however._

_Sure it can,_ I disagreed. _Sam can lead. After all, he was Alpha before you shifted, right?_

_Maybe,_ Raina said. _I'll have to ask him. Alright, enough chatting. Sweep your usual areas and we'll meet back here in three hours, got it?_

_Yes, boss,_ Leah snickered.

Without another word, Raina and Leah bolted off in different directions while I remained standing where I was, watching Raina until she was no longer visible. Then I turned my attention forward and started moving, the various scents of the forest filtering into my nostrils as I ran past the trees, bushes and rocks spread throughout the area.

I kept my nose trained for the sickeningly sweet scent of vampires—or any other intruders—as I surveyed the area, admiring the beauty of the trees and remembering how free I'd felt the first time I'd ran out into the woods as a wolf. The feeling still remained and there were days I would spend most of my time in wolf form just to experience that and nothing more. At least, I used to.

Everything changed the day I met Alice Cullen. It happened three months after I phased, by which point in time I'd learned everything I needed to about being a wolf, except for the most important detail I learned later on: vampires were our mortal enemies.

And then, of course, I become the first wolf in centuries to imprint on a vampire when I ran into Alice in the woods that day. Our eyes locked, we stared at each other for what seemed like hours, and within a month, we were together, learning about one another as we came to accept the fact that we were soul mates despite supposedly being enemies.

_Alice, _I sighed in my head, wishing I could be with her now instead of having to wait.

_Dude, quit that,_ Leah said. I grumbled to myself; that was the irritating thing about being in wolf form—even if we were far away, there was always an established connection between us. _I don't like it either, Bells, but I don't need to hear you go on and on about Alice every stinking day._

_Give me a break,_ I groaned. _You do the same thing._

_Not in wolf form,_ she replied, which was true for the most part.

I decided to try to not think about Alice and simply focus on my patrolling. For the better part of two hours, I ran around my designated area of the forest and found no signs of any vampires, shifters, or anything else. I ran into various animals like deer and even a bear, but they scurried off whenever I came near due to my being much bigger than them.

I was growing bored fairly quickly when I caught wind of something faint in the distance that wasn't a woodland creature or a tree. Curious, I moved towards it and felt my heart fill with glee when I recognized the scent: it was Alice!

Sure enough, within seconds I was staring back at my wonderful mate as she hopped down from a tree, her eyes immediately zeroing in on mine. Her nose wrinkled, but the smile that formed on her face was massive as she danced over to me and pressed a single kiss to my furry forehead.

"Hey, Stinky," she greeted me, giggling. I rolled my eyes and poked her with my nose. "Let me guess, Raina's got you out patrolling one last time, huh?"

I nodded. _She's a slave driver, I swear._

_I heard that,_ huffed Raina.

Alice cocked her head to the side and I noticed her nose remained wrinkled. "As much as I'd like to spend some snuggle time with you, I have to go hunt. If you stay here, I'll come right back to this spot when I finish, is that alright with you?"

That was when I noticed her eyes were pitch black, a sign that she was hungry, and, since she drank animal blood, I must've looked appetizing to her right now. However, I'd scanned the area long enough that most of the usual creatures that lived here had run off, which meant Alice would have to go farther to find a meal.

_That could be a bad thing_, Raina said, flashing a thought of Alice slipping and killing a human.

_I care more about the pain she'll be in,_ I replied. _Hell, she's probably in a lot of pain now._

An idea suddenly popped into my head—a dumb one, but an idea nonetheless—and I stopped Alice from moving and tilted my head to the side. Alice furrowed her brow in confusion, so I further moved my head to the side so my neck was more visible to her.

"Bella, I don't…" Alice's eyes widened when she either saw what I planned or realized it. "No, Bella! I can't take your blood!" I gave her my puppy dog eyes, which made Alice coo and fall to her knees as she stroked my cheeks. "Damn your puppy dog eyes…but still, no. I won't drink your blood, Bells, I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself if I do."

I gave her a look. _Really, Alice? You've done it before and been fine._

Alice, recognizing said look, sighed. "Are you sure, Bella?"

Deciding that my wolf form wasn't communicating with her enough, I shifted back into my human form and was soon standing directly in front of her, fully clothed—which no one understood, since the assumption was our clothes were destroyed upon shifting, but I stopped caring after the first time—and immediately captured her lips.

Alice happily kissed me back, curling her arms around my waist as we held our lips together for several minutes until I heard a rumbling noise in her stomach. Knowing that wasn't a good noise, I pulled my lips away and gazed into her coal black eyes.

"Go ahead," I said, resting my head on her right shoulder.

Alice looked at me for a moment, hesitated, then closed her eyes and leaned forward. The painful pricking sensation of her razor-sharp teeth caused me to flinch for a brief moment, but the pain healed quickly as Alice began to slowly drink my blood.

Alice's grip on me tightened as she moaned while drinking my blood, the sensation of blood leaving my body slowly growing as the seconds passed by. Apparently my blood must've tasted extra good today, because she didn't stop after her usual minute of drinking and continued, which started to worry me, so I pressed my lips to the side of her neck.

"Ali," I whispered. "Not too much, okay?"

Alice's eyes opened and stared back at me as she paused, recognition flickering in them as she gently pulled away from my neck, the holes left from her teeth healing up instantly. Alice took a step back and wiped her mouth, then licked her lips.

"God," she moaned. "Your blood tastes fucking amazing, Bella."

I cracked my neck and smiled. "I smell bad, but my blood tastes good? That's a little weird."

"It's not my fault you stink," she giggled, the natural gold returning to her beautiful eyes. "Well, I guess the stench is only noticeable when you're in wolf form. And even then, you don't stink like the other wolves do. I think my nose is slowly adjusting to it."

"And it only took you a year to get used to it," I teased, poking her in the belly.

Alice pressed her lips to mine. "Eh, it doesn't matter to me if you stink, I still love you."

"I love you too," I replied.

I sat down on a soft patch of grass and lay back with Alice curling into my arms. Her 5'7 frame was only a few inches shorter than I was, but that wasn't a bother. I brushed my nose into her hair and breathed in her sweet, lovely scent of vanilla as Alice nuzzled into the crook of my neck. Moments later, Alice began to purr, her body vibrating pleasantly against mine.

I felt Alice's fingers begin toying with my shirt as I kissed the top of her head. "What're you doing, you little troublemaker?" I asked, knowing the answer.

She gave me an innocent smile. "Can I see your bellybutton ring?"

_Yup, I was right,_ I thought. "Yes, you may."

She squealed in delight and yanked my shirt up to expose my flat midriff, her eyes fixating on the silver piercing dangling down my navel. Alice marveled at the piercing with utter fascination as she started playing with it while she remained lying down and purring, much to my amusement. I watched her pull, rub, and flick the ring, as well as poke my navel itself.

"You're strange, Alice," I remarked with a chuckle.

"It's so fucking sexy," Alice said, licking her lips.

Without saying a word, she leaned down and latched her mouth onto it, suckling the ring and playing with the entire area with her tongue, causing a pleasurable jolt to shoot through me. I closed my eyes and relaxed while she did this, moaning quietly while Alice buried her face into my stomach and had her way with my navel and ring.

Minutes passed and neither of us budged from where we were lying, which I was fine with, but the sound of movement caused me to stir slightly as my eyes darted to the area from which the noise had originated. Fortunately, it was just Leah, who immediately snorted when she saw the position Alice and I were in before coming to a stop.

"Hey, Lee-Lee," I greeted her lazily, running my fingers through Alice's hair. Alice suddenly nipped at my stomach area, tugging the ring with her teeth. "Whoa!" I looked down at her as she paused to give me her best innocent expression. "Alice, please don't. Remember what happened when you did that the last time? You almost took half my belly with it."

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"It's alright," I replied. "Now please, continue. I'm enjoying the tongue massage."

Alice smirked and proceeded to swivel her tongue around the inside of my navel, but before she could become too intimate, Raina's massive form appeared next to Leah, who was sitting down, watching on with a mixture of amusement and arousal flashing in her eyes.

Raina made a low grunting noise that I usually associated with "get into wolf form," and the way she nodded her head made me realize she knew was I was thinking.

I groaned. "What? We've been patrolling for a while and there's nothing. Can't I just go on break or something so I can be with Alice?"

Raina made a sighing noise while Leah laughed, a very scary thing to hear from a wolf. Alice stopped what she was doing and sat upright, her lips curving downward into a scowl as she crossed her arms and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Yuck," she said, covering her mouth with her hand.

I snickered and sat up, pulling Alice back into my arms. "What's wrong?"

"What do you think?" she asked through her hand.

"I know Leah reeks," I said, smirking when Leah growled at me. "But Raina?" I glanced at the large gray wolf as she narrowed her eyes at me. "She can't smell _that_ bad."

"They do," Alice mumbled, pulling me closer. "Ugh. They smell awful."

The two of us guffawed, much to the annoyance of my fellow wolves, but their expressions only made us laugh harder for several minutes. Eventually our laughter died down and Alice pulled me on top of her to kiss me. I smiled against her lips and returned the kiss as her arms wrapped around my chest, ignoring the grunts Leah and Raina were making.

"Bella?" Alice whispered, rubbing her nose affectionately against mine.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Fuck me," she said huskily, cupping my cheeks to kiss me again. "I want you." I shuddered at hearing Alice use dirty words—one of my major weaknesses—and gazed into her dark gold orbs, which pulsed with love and a hint of lust. "You like when I say "fuck," don't you, baby? Yeah, I _know_ you do. So why don't you indulge me, hmm? I'll say it a lot more."

_Shit,_ I breathed mentally. However, despite the fact that I was more than willing to give Alice what she wondered, I felt a pang of guilt for ignoring my duties—especially since it was my last day—so I decided against it. "Sorry, Ali. That'll have to wait."

Alice pouted. "What? Why?"

"I have to finish my patrolling," I replied, standing up and pulling her with me. She slumped into my arms and scowled at me petulantly, which I grinned at. "You're so cute, Ali. Look, I know you don't like it, but it's not like it'll be that long of a wait, is it? We'll see each other in a few hours, after all. And then, after dinner, we can head upstairs…"

Alice titled her head to the side, her eyes glazing over briefly, then her scowl turned into a triumphant smile as she giddily kissed me. Clearly, she'd seen my words come to pass.

"Are you sure you don't want to have a preview now?" Alice asked, lifting an eyebrow.

I leaned in close to kiss her neck, lightly sucking the area where her pulse point was. Alice immediately let out a moan as her arms tightened around me. I did this for a good minute, then switched to the other side, which had the exact same effect. Once I finished, I pulled away and pressed my lips to hers, then stepped back.

"There's your preview," I said, unable to stop smiling. "There's much more where that came from, you can bet your sweet ass on it."

Alice pouted. "But Bella…"

"You can wait, Ali," I said as I playfully tapped her nose.

"Fine," she grumbled, slumping into my arms. "I can't believe I'm fucking pussy whipped…"

"You still love me," I pointed out.

"And you still stink," Alice huffed with mirth in her eyes. She kissed me again, then sighed. "Alright, I'll leave you and your smelly friends to do your patrolling. See you in a few hours. Oh, but before I go, I have two things to say. One, thank you for the show earlier, I truly enjoyed it. And two…that bellybutton ring better be on display tonight."

She winked, turned on her heel, then bolted back the direction she'd came from while I watched after her, chuckling until she was out of sight. Once she was gone, I turned back to Leah and Raina, who were waiting expectantly for me, and shifted back into wolf form.

_Happy?_ I asked, annoyed that I'd been interrupted in the first place.

_That shit was hot,_ Leah crooned loudly, as if she'd been holding it in the entire time, something that became apparent when I could feel her embarrassment. _Um…I mean…damn._

_As entertaining as it was, I still have you for a few hours before freedom,_ Raina said. _Let's get back to our patrolling, just in case your shenanigans have given some bloodthirsty leech an opening to get into our territory. Not that it would do any good._

I giggled. _Shenanigans._

We went back to patrolling and, as I'd known from the beginning, there were no vampires or any other creatures trying to intrude upon our territory or the Cullens' territory. It was completely free of problems and I couldn't have been any readier to run back home, shower, change, and head over to the Cullens' mansion to be with my Alice again, uninterrupted.

It didn't take me long to trot out of my room wearing a sky blue crop top with a cool wolf design stitched into it—bought by Alice, who had it custom made—that allowed my pale belly to be exposed to the world, which I was beyond fine with, a pair of designer shorts—also bought by Alice—and shoes that I'd bought myself.

"Hey, sexy," Leah greeted me, kissing my forehead. "Ready to gorge yourself on food and sex?"

I smirked. "You bet. But you know, there's more to it than just sex, Lee."

"Yeah, yeah," Leah replied. "The whole "melding of the souls" thing, I know, Ama and I have gone through it plenty of times. It's an amazing feeling to be connected with the person you love most in the world and we're damn lucky to be able to experience it. I only wish it wouldn't stink so badly when we got there." She winked at me. "Only kidding."

The scent thing was strange. Initially, when I'd first phased, the vampires stunk terribly, as if someone had taken a year old corpse and sprayed it with an overdose of perfume, the overly expensive, stinky kind. After I imprinted on Alice, however, it became less potent and rank over time to what it was now: only mildly sweet.

Alice's scent didn't faze me; in fact, it never had. She'd always smelled like rich vanilla from the day we met, although apparently I didn't smell the same until much later. It didn't bother me, however; it gave me something to tease her with if the need ever arose. And it did. Frequently.

"Ready to go, Lee?" I asked, receiving a giddy nod in response. "Is Seth coming?"

Leah shook her head. "The twerp is going to stay behind and help our mom out. He's not the only one either. Raina's idiot brother Jacob is staying and a few others, too, since they can't stand the smell of the Cullens or they simply don't like the Cullens. You, Raina, Sam, Emily, Quil, Claire, Embry, Crystal, and I are the ones going."

"More food for us," I said with a grin.

We ran out of our house and got onto Leah's motorcycle, with me sitting in back, my arms wrapped around my best friend's waist. She revved her motorcycle up, then we were off, speeding towards the Cullen mansion, our soon-to-be new home. It was strange to think about, too; we'd be living in a house full of vampires. Oh, the irony.

Thanks to her speed demon driving, it didn't take Leah and me long to get to the manor, which had now doubled in size since I last saw it—less than a week ago! Leah parked her motorcycle near their garage, and we walked towards the house together, the door already open.

"Bella!" Alice chirped, colliding into me within seconds, causing us both to topple down. Her lips attacked mine instantly, her cool mouth feeling wonderful against my warmer one. It wasn't long before I felt her icy tongue trailing across my bottom lip, silently asking for entrance that I was more than happy to grant. Unfortunately, a loud throat clearing stopped her.

We both looked up to see Esme, Alice's mother, standing there with her hands on her hips and an amused smile as she shook her head at us. Carlisle, her husband and Alice's father, was standing beside her with his usual placid expression, smiling at us while we sat up.

"Hello Bella," Esme greeted me kindly. "It's nice to see you again."

"Hi, Esme," I replied. "Hi, Carlisle."

"Hello," Carlisle replied, just as pleasant as his wife. "How are you doing?"

"Good," I replied, looking to Alice. "Scratch that, I'm doing _awesome_."

The Cullen parents chuckled merrily as I stood and helped Alice up. I proceeded to hug both of the Cullen parents, since they'd become more or less my parents during the time I'd known them, something I was eternally grateful for. They were both loving, generous people who had no biases against welcoming a shapeshifter into their home, and they were tons of fun to be around.

Both hugged me back, Esme giving me her usual tight squeeze before releasing me, neither bothered by my scent in the slightest. And while I would have loved to catch up with them, I was broken from my train of thought by Alice giddily poking me in the side.

"Are you hungry, babe?" she asked.

"She's always hungry!" shouted Leah from inside the house.

I rolled my eyes while Alice giggled cutely. "Yes, I am."

"Come inside, dear," Esme said. "I know you and Alice wish to have some fun time together, but that can wait until after you've eaten the dinner we prepared."

I nodded and laced my fingers around Alice, following Carlisle and Esme inside their mansion, which I always enjoyed visiting. The house was gigantic and full of exotic things, like tribal masks, antiques of all shapes and sizes, multiple rare flowers…the works. But the most exotic parts of the house were the vampires inhabiting it, for certain.

In no time at all, the rest of the Cullens were standing in the foyer, minus the exuberant Amara, who was likely with Leah at the moment. There were only three others: Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, who was mated to Raina. Emmett, of course, gave me a huge grin and came over to scoop me into a massive hug like his mother had done.

"Hey there, Fido!" he greeted after releasing me, still grinning. "Nice to see you!"

"Nice to see you too, Emmett," I replied, punching his shoulder at the "Fido" remark, though he used it in an endearing and playful way rather than an insult.

"Bella," Jasper said, extending his hand out to me while his other was around Rosalie's.

"Jasper," I said, shaking his hand and chuckling at his faint Southern drawl. "Rosalie."

Rosalie smirked. "Good to have you stink up the house again, dog. Your company was missed."

I snickered and stepped forward to hug the beautiful blonde—who was an inch taller than I was naturally, amazingly enough—who happily hugged me back. She was the one Cullen that took the most time to warm up to me, but in the end, we'd become like sisters.

"Where's Amara?" I asked, glancing around for the belly-baring redhead. "With Leah?"

"That she is," Jasper replied with a chuckle. "You know how they are. After she made that comment about you, they ran upstairs, probably to wait until the other wolves arrived."

"We're the first ones here?" I said, mildly surprised.

"We'd have the windows open and the fans going if you weren't," Rosalie informed me.

"Har har," I deadpanned, rolling my eyes.

"Emmett, Jasper, could you come help me set the table?" Esme asked from the dining room.

"Yes, ma'am," Jasper replied, kissing Rosalie on the lips. He dragged Emmett with him into the kitchen while the three of us remained standing where we were.

"Nice bellybutton ring," Rosalie said, poking the piercing that Alice was busy staring at.

"Thanks," I replied. "It's nothing special, though."

"I disagree," Alice said, licking her lips. "It's making me hungry…"

"Oh, brother," Rosalie groaned.

Rosalie eventually went to help the rest of her family while Alice and I sat down in the family room, cuddling up on the couch while we waited for the others to arrive. By the time they did, Alice and I were close to initiating a full make-out session, but of course Esme stopped us, telling us that there'd be plenty of time for it later.

About an hour later I was sitting down at a massive folding table littered with every food item conceivable staring back at me. Alice sat on my left—despite not being able to eat and the scent of the food being repulsive to her—while the other wolves sat around the table, chatting amongst themselves while we waited for Leah to join us.

"If she doesn't show up soon, I'll grab her," Raina said. She sat beside Emmett, who was also weathering the smells that disturbed him, though he didn't complain about them the way my Alice did. Not that I minded—she was always adorable when she did.

"I'm here," Leah announced, strutting into the dining room, her mate walking directly behind her, towering over both Leah and me at 6'2. Her nose wrinkled and she stopped as Leah sat, the various smells particularly harmful to Amara due to her sensitive nose. "It's okay, Ama. Once I finish, we'll continue where we left off," Leah said with a wink. "That's a promise."

Amara smirked. "You'd better, bitch. If you don't, I'll rip your clothes off, make out with you on the floor, then drag your ass back upstairs."

"I'd like to see that," remarked Quil, earning a light smack from his mate Claire.

"So would I," Emmett agreed.

Raina rolled her eyes. "Keep your pants on, Em."

A throat cleared at that point and our attention was drawn to Carlisle and Esme, who stood at the opposite end of the table, clearly wanting to say something.

"Thank you all for coming to our house," Esme began. "It means a lot to us that you've all come to see us as allies, and we feel the same despite our differences in the past. This dinner is meant to symbolize our friendship with you and how thankful we are to have you on our side. Plus, it's also a celebration to welcome the two newest additions to our family, Bella and Leah."

"You've helped this family in more ways than one," Carlisle added. "Not only did you bring happiness to two of our daughters, you've also helped bring this family closer together as well and created a stronger bond with our friends at La Push. We welcome you into the family and we'll be more than happy to do the same when Raina decides to join us."

I glanced at Raina, who smiled tentatively at them while Emmett beamed. "We thank you for your kind words and inviting us here," Raina said. "I'm sorry if you felt insulted by the ones who didn't want to come. I decided against forcing them to, since it'd be wrong of me."

"It's fine, dear," Esme replied. "We understand. Now, enough chattering. Dig in!"

We started eating at once, each of us taking one of the various food items and eating. The food tasted fantastic and best of all, it was all the foods I loved. Hamburgers, pasta, fresh salad, fresh bread, chicken…every item tasted wonderful and I lost count of how much I ate. Either way, within the next hour, the entire table was vacant of food.

After I finished, I thought about helping to clean and hanging around downstairs for a while, but a tug on my arm forced me to change my plans. An eager Alice pulled me along upstairs while the other wolves and Cullens chatted, leading me into her—or rather, our—new room.

When I stepped inside, my eyes widened in shock at what I saw: it was beautiful. The paint on the wall, the furniture…everything; it looked like someone had actually mixed together Alice's old room with my room in La Push. It had our styles melded together perfectly.

"Wow," I breathed. "This is awesome."

Alice giggled and shut the door behind us. "I helped Esme with everything since I knew what you liked would fit perfectly with what I liked. Just like we fit perfectly together as a couple." She stepped forward to press her lips to mine while her left hand tenderly stroked my cheek, a warm smile adorning her face. "I have a present for you."

"Really?" I asked, kissing her back. "What?"

"Sit on the bed," she said, pointing to the massive bed in the center of the room.

I removed my shoes and placed them near the door, then went to plop down on the fluffy bed while Alice disappeared into the massive closet on the left side of the room. Less than a minute later, she walked out with a small box with a neat purple ribbon in her hands. She stopped in front of me and handed me the box with a sly grin.

"Open it," she said. Curious, I carefully undid the ribbon then opened the box. Inside was a beautiful and intricately made golden crescent moon with a tiny diamond embedded into the center of it attached to a small chain. "It's a bellybutton ring. I had it custom made for you because…well, I love it and…" She bit her lip. "You know…"

"It's gorgeous, Alice," I said. "Thank you."

"Would you put it on?" Alice asked.

I saw the enamored look in her eyes and snickered. "Sure thing, babe."

I easily removed the silver barbell I already had in and replaced it with the new ring Alice had given me, rather enjoying the way it hung below my navel. Alice reached her hand out for the previous piercing, which I handed to her without question. I watched as she eyed the silver ring with wonderment, playing with it the way a kitten would play with a ball of yarn.

"You're weird, Alice," I laughed, though I truly felt it was adorable.

"I like shiny things," Alice said with a shrug. "Sue me." She got up and placed the barbell on a nearby nightstand, then turned around to smirk at me. "Now then. You've filled your belly, you have a sexy new bellybutton ring, and we're all alone in our new room. What do you say we continue where we left off before being interrupted, hmm?"

Her lips were on mine before I could respond, her cool hands pushing me back against the bed as my arms curled around her. I gladly allowed her to dominate my mouth with hers, especially when her tongue traced across my bottom lip again. This time, there was nothing to stop her from slipping her tongue inside my mouth, both of us moaning in unison when she did.

Alice's cool tongue swirling around the inside of my mouth felt heavenly, and when it began to play with my tongue, I moaned again. My hands found their way into her hair as she continued to kiss me and play with my tongue, her lips curling into a smirk against mine from the reaction I was giving her, which I couldn't help. She knew what I liked.

I felt her body begin vibrating against mine when my hands moved up to comb through her silky, messy hair, one of my beloved's hotspots. After a good long make-out session, Alice pulled away from my mouth and gazed at me lovingly.

"I love you so fucking much, Bella," Alice purred. "I can't even begin to describe how much you mean to me. You're the center of my universe, my burning sun. You're warm and sweet, beautiful and dangerous, but more than that, you're a beacon of hope for me. You represent everything I've ever needed in my life. In fact, you _saved_ my life."

"Alice, I—" She silenced me with a finger to my lips.

Alice pulled me to her mouth to kiss me again. "No, Bells. I have to get this off my chest." She pressed her forehead to mine and gazed into my eyes, her angelic gold orbs like gigantic magnets that I found myself drowning in. "You have no idea how much you mean to me, do you?"

"I do," I said with a smile. "The same amount you mean to me."

She smiled back at me. "More, Bells. I know your imprint thing pulls us close together, but that love you feel is stronger for me. It's just how vampires are. That doesn't matter, though; what matters is that we're together and nothing can or ever will separate us. No one stands in our way and we have eternity to be blissfully happy together as a couple."

"I agree," I replied. "You did the same for me, Alice. I've loved you since the first day we met and I'll never stop loving you. And if I'm your sun, then you're my moon. Cool, exotic, fierce and a force to be reckoned with, that's for damn sure. I could go on for days listing all the things I love about you, Ali, but to put it simply: I live for you."

"As I live for you," Alice replied. "God, we sound cliché as hell, don't we?"

I chuckled. "Who cares? It's the truth and no one can take it away from us."

"Enough of the sappy shit," Alice said suddenly. "We can be tender and sexy at the same time, and right now, all I want is you on top of me, doing what you do best."

"I thought what I did best was being an amazing girlfriend?" I questioned.

"Yes, and part of being an amazing girlfriend is giving your equally amazing girlfriend the _supremely_ amazing sex she's requesting," Alice replied, wiggling her eyebrows.

"You're a perv, Ali," I chuckled.

"Deal with it," she purred, ripping her shirt and bra off in seconds, her pants and underwear joining them on the floor not too long after.

My jaw fell open at the sight of her naked form even though I'd seen her naked countless times in the past. Each time, however, it was always brand new to me, namely because she was so out of this world in the sexiness department, it blew my mind. Then again, she wasn't the only sexy one between us, and two could play at that game.

In one rhythmic motion, what little clothing I was wearing was removed, dropping onto the small pile gathering at the foot of our bed. Alice's eyes bulged, and I saw the desire in her eyes double in size as she licked her lips once more.

"Fuck," Alice said. "You're sexy."

I immediately yanked her forward and placed myself on top of her. "I love when you cuss," I whispered, leaning in to nip at her left ear, making her moan and shudder. "I also love how your cool body feels when it's pressed against mine. You have no idea what your body does to me."

"Then show me," she said huskily into my ear. "Please, dear God, show me."

"Gladly," I purred.

**A/N: That's it? No smut? What the hell, Hollow?**

**Yeah, sorry about that. The length was getting a bit up there and, well, FF is being a you-know-what about lemons. Maybe I'll do a part two with the lemon scene and something more? If you think I should, feel free to let me know. Either way, I hope you enjoyed it. :)**


	2. Part Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga, Meyer does. I only own my characters and ideas.**

**Following this, there is a brief smut scene that is rated M for obvious reasons. The rest is T for language and mild sexual stuff. Now you know.**

**Part Two**

Before I gave Alice what she wanted, I took a moment to take in her angelic form. It was like gazing at a masterpiece created by the most talented sculptor in the universe; only the masterpiece was alive and knew how sexy she was.

With just my left index finger, I traced around her body, starting at her lips, then trailing downwards to her chest, circling my finger around her soft, yet lovely breasts. I toyed with each of the pink buds—first the right, then the left—for a solid minute, then moved down lower to her flat, toned stomach, pausing only to dip my finger into her adorable navel.

"Bella," Alice whined.

"Just a moment," I whispered, my mouth watering as I continued lower to her hips. After I passed a certain point, Alice growled and grabbed hold of my shoulders to yank me back on top of her, her mouth latching onto mine until the only thing I could focus on was kissing her.

"I don't like being teased," she growled against my lips. I could see the amount of desire smoldering in her black eyes as she gazed at me hungrily. I knew from experience that keeping her waiting wouldn't end very well, but then, I enjoyed being able to make her squirm with the slightest touch and considered continuing. "Don't you fucking dare, Bella."

I scowled, knowing she'd looked into the future. "Cheater."

"Please," she begged. "Just…_please_."

Hearing the desperation in her voice, I complied and kissed her on the lips again. Her fingers dug into my hair as our lips danced together until I pulled away and pressed my lips all over her face, ending with her cute button nose. She giggled at that, but her giggle turned into a moan the second I moved to her neck and started sucking on her pulse point.

My hands came to a rest on her hips as I pressed my warm body against her colder one, reveling in the way our body temperatures mixed as I nibbled, licked and sucked on different parts of her neck, starting from the left and slowly making my way to the right side. Alice loved every second of it, too, since her neck was one of her most sensitive areas.

Alice started purring and the urge to touch more of her caused my hands to shoot up to grope her breasts while I started going lower, kissing her collarbones and beginning to lightly press my center against hers, both of us moaning at the same time. Alice's fingers tugged at my hair while I toyed with her nipples with my fingers until my mouth was ready to take over.

I used my tongue to give each of her breasts some loving, swirling it around the nipple while Alice mewled like a happy kitten underneath me. The noises she was making, coupled with the taste of her skin and my own growing arousal, caused my heartbeat to increase and my hands moved around to lovingly grope Alice's sculpted ass.

Alice moaned louder and nearly tore out a chunk of hair. "Alice," I said against her skin.

"Sorry," she moaned, moving her hands to grip at the bed instead.

I finished sucking on her left nipple, then continued lower to the plain of her stomach. No sooner did I begin to lay kisses all around it did Alice arch her back to press her belly into my face. I wrapped my arms around her waist when I got to her bellybutton, which I dipped my tongue into and explored, Alice letting out another loud moan.

_Fuck, she tastes amazing,_ I thought, nipping at her skin while my tongue swiveled around.

"Bella," Alice breathed. "Bite me!"

I didn't pause to question her request and bite down hard onto the cold, firm flesh around her navel, Alice moaning once again, her hips bucking in pleasure. I heard the sound of tearing fabric, but I ignored it as I pulled away to briefly marvel at the set of bite marks now circling her navel, mirroring the ones her sister Amara had. I had to admit; it looked hot.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked, the realization quickly sinking in after I finished admiring.

"No!" Alice replied breathlessly. "Don't…stop!"

With a shrug I kissed her navel, then trailed lower, coming to a stop at her center. I kissed the edges of it—driving Alice up the wall—as I marveled at how moist she'd become and leaned in close to breathe in her rich, intoxicating scent. I shuddered at how strong her arousal smelled and felt mine increase even more as I slowly slipped a single finger into her.

Alice moaned again while I kissed the area, slipping another finger in and curling both upwards at the same time. I then began rapidly pumping my fingers in and out, Alice's body thrashing about as my speed picked up and I used my free hand to grope her rear while I kissed and licked around the area. I could feel her growing wetter by the second, too.

It didn't take long for me to bring Alice over the edge. She ultimately screamed my name as her body convulsed and released at that moment, her delicious honey covering my fingers while I smiled at my handiwork. Grinning, I pulled away and sucked on them, moaning at the explosion in my mouth as I moved higher up to lie next to Alice, who was breathing raggedly.

"Fuck," Alice moaned, smiling giddily. "That was awesome."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," I purred, unable to stop sucking on my fingers.

Alice turned to look at me, love swirling in her eyes before she pulled me in and kissed me, moaning when she tasted herself on my lips. We kissed passionately for several minutes, then Alice pulled away and trailed her tongue across her lips.

"I love tasting myself on you," she purred. "I taste good."

"You do," I agreed.

Alice suddenly lifted me up and jumped on top of me, purring sexily. "I bet you taste just as good as I do, if not better," she said, the huskiness in her voice surprising me. "Why don't I return the favor and find out, hmm?"

She kissed me rapidly before I could respond, then began gently sucking on my bottom lip, her body vibrating against mine all the while. My mind was hazy for a few minutes as she continued to do this from the pleasure coursing through me, but eventually I came out of it and began to kiss her back fervently as she switched between kissing and sucking on my bottom lip.

Then she pulled away from my mouth and began sucking on the lobe of my left ear. I shuddered and dug my fingers into her silky, messy hair, reveling in the multitude of pleasant sensations I was feeling thanks to Alice's body. The purring, her cooler temperature, what her mouth was doing, her fingers beginning to toy with my navel ring…I almost turned to mush on the spot.

Alice eventually moved lower to my neck area, starting at the left side, which she kissed and licked the same way I had done to her, the only difference being the fact that my body was covered in a light coat of sweat, though Alice didn't seem to mind. In fact, the way she lapped up the tiny beads of sweat from my neck made me think she actually liked the taste.

"Mm," Alice purred. "You're so yummy."

Alice's tenderness, combined with everything else she was doing, was causing warmth to begin forming in the pit of my belly, a familiar warmth that I knew and loved from the previous times Alice and I had made love. Then buildup only excited me more, and I started squirming under Alice as she continued, eagerly awaiting her to finish.

Suddenly Alice bit down on my neck and I gasped. The bite wasn't too hard and the pain disappeared a split second later, but the fact that my vampire was biting me all of a sudden took me by surprise. Even more surprising; I kind of liked how it felt. Alice paused to glance up at me, a mixture of amusement and hunger twinkling in her eyes as she moved to kiss my throat.

When she made it to the right side of my neck, Alice's left hand slid up my stomach to begin playing with my breast while I felt her teeth graze against the skin of my neck. For a moment, I wondered if she planned on biting me again, but then she did something I didn't expect; I felt her teeth nip at the skin, causing me to bleed a little, then lapped up the blood.

Alice moaned and her purring grew stronger. "Delicious."

She did this several times while continuing what she was doing with her hands, even going as far as pressing her lower area against mine, making me jump and gasp in delight. Alice smirked against the skin of my neck, kissed my pulse point, then trekked downwards. I could feel moisture building in my lower region as the warmth in my stomach strengthened.

She proceeded to give my breasts the same loving attention I gave to hers, only she added in her signature "Alice flair", adding in a bit of nibbling around the center of my breasts while flicking my nipples with her tongue to drive me crazy in anticipation before finally giving me what I was begging for—which I knew to be payback for when it was my turn.

Once she got to my stomach, Alice's attention became fixated on the new bellybutton ring she'd given me, playing with and loving it in every way imaginable. She tugged at it, licked it, she even lifted the piercing up to swirl her tongue around the inside of my navel as she had earlier in the day, making me moan and knead my fingers into her hair.

"I _love_ your bellybutton ring," Alice purred, the close proximity of her mouth sending a pleasant wave through my body thanks to her vibrations. She kissed my navel again, then moved down to my center, lightly blowing on it to tease me, making me squirm around. Alice smirked at me and kissed around my center. "My, my, Bella, you're so wet…and you smell fucking_ good_."

Her nose brushed against it and she breathed in. "Mmm…fuck, Bella, if I could bottle your arousal I would. It's so sexy and delicious…"

"Alice…" I whimpered, biting my lip, her sultry words only increasing the moisture. It felt like there was a geyser welling up inside of me that was about ready to burst.

"What's wrong, my sexy wolf?" Alice asked, circling her finger around my center, which made me yelp. "Feeling the pressure?"

"Alice!" I growled. "Finish it!"

Alice giggled. "Oh, very well."

She slipped one finger in, then another as her tongue entered me, the combination quickly driving me over the edge. I screamed her name in ecstasy as the orgasm blasted through my body and my eyes nearly rolled into the back of my head. Eventually my body relaxed and I sighed as Alice snuggled against me, lapping at her fingers just as I had.

"Yum," Alice purred, pressing her lips to mine. "You _do _taste pretty damn good."

I let out a sigh and turned my head to gaze into her pulsating eyes. "You…"

"I know, I'm awesome," Alice crooned, kissing me so I could taste myself, which made me moan. "So are you, love."

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly. "I love you, Alice."

"Love you too," she replied. "We're not finished yet, though."

I don't know how long we spent in bed making love. We each went another round, adding in more loving kisses, more fondling, more…everything. By the time we finished, my heart was thundering in my chest and I was soaked in sweat as I stared up at the ceiling, Alice breathing just as heavily as I was as she lay in my arms.

Her cold body felt amazing pressed against mine, helping me to relax while we gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. Being lost in her angelic gold eyes was one of the greatest feelings in the world; I could be lost in them for days without a single complaint, soaking in their beauty and the emotions that shone in them whenever she looked at me.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are," Alice murmured, breaking the pleasant silence.

"As beautiful as you, I hope," I replied. We kissed several times, my heart calming down and our bodies fully relaxing against one another. I felt like I was in Heaven. "God, Alice…that…"

"Was fucking wonderful," she finished, lightly nipping my ear. "I agree. Best sex yet."

"What do you want to do now?" I asked breathlessly.

"Snuggle," she replied, nuzzling into the crook of my neck. "Stinky."

I rolled my eyes, but I wasn't going to argue with her request. We snuggled together for a solid hour, bathing in one another's presence. I buried my nose into her hair and breathed in her rich vanilla scent as Alice began playing with my navel ring, which I didn't mind, since it felt good.

We kissed several more times, Alice wrapping her free arm around me. "You know, I'm really glad we ran into each other that day in the woods," Alice said. "If not for that, we wouldn't be here now with our bodies pressed together like this. Which would stink worse than every wolf at La Push combined, I'd imagine. I wouldn't have anyone to cuddle with."

"Nor would I have someone to cuddle with," I agreed. "Did you see us meeting? I don't think I've ever asked, even though I'd wondered for a while."

Alice shrugged. "I didn't see _you_, no. I saw that spot where we met, however, so I knew it had some importance, which is why I went there. It could have been a trap for all I knew, but I would have dealt with it and kicked ass had that been the case. Imagine my surprise when I run into a big white wolf that smells like rotting garbage."

"Do I really smell that bad to you now?" I asked.

She giggled and kissed me again. "No, Bells. I like calling you Stinky, though. I mean, I've always called you that, but never as an insult. It's a compliment, like the way Rose and Amara use it when they address you. They mean it lovingly, not insultingly."

"I bet that wasn't the case when we first met," I chuckled.

"No, it wasn't, but they got over it," she replied. "I mean, since three people in this family are mated to wolves, it's kind of something we needed to get over."

"Could be worse," I said. "You could be living on La Push."

Alice shuddered. "I would have to rip my nose off, I think. Yuck."

"Aw, poor Alice," I chuckled, kissing her nose.

"Have I told you how sexy your bellybutton ring is?" Alice asked, flicking the ring for a moment before returning to fondling with it and my navel alike. "I kind of wish I could get one. I bet it'd look sexy on me, too. In fact, I _know_ it would. What do you think?"

I smiled and poked her navel. "I think it's sexy just the way it is."

Alice beamed at me. "So why'd you get yours pierced?"

"Leah dared me to," I replied, glancing at the new piercing dangling from it. "Well, I guess it wasn't so much a dare as it was a "you should get your bellybutton done, it'll look hot and make Alice horny as hell," I guess. I asked if she was getting hers pierced and she said yes, but then I did it and she told me she'd lied to me on purpose."

"I'm glad she did," Alice said, smirking.

"I can't believe I'm going to be living with you from now on," I said, resting my head on top of Alice's, staring into her eyes with wonderment. "I mean, not too long ago I was living with Leah in her home ever since my parents died and I honestly never thought it would change. I liked living with Leah, don't get me wrong. She was always protective of me."

"As she should be," Alice said. "She's your best friend, after all."

"She still is protective of me," I chuckled. "Just like you are, Ali. But you know, I'm looking forward to living here. I see Carlisle and Esme as my parents and the others are the siblings I've always wanted. Plus, my best friend will still be living me. It won't be complete until Raina moves in, but having her close helps. This…I'm going to enjoy it."

"I know you will," Alice giggled. "Why wouldn't you? You've got me!"

"Yes, yes I do," I agreed with a smile. "What would you like to do now?" I thought about it as the question left my mouth and I considered going to visit Leah and Amara. "Actually, why don't we go see Lee and Ama? It'll be nice for us to hang out for a while."

"Agreed," Alice said.

She kissed my navel ring, then jumped up to put her clothes back on while I did the same. It didn't take us long to finish and leave our room to find my best friend and her sexy mate, knowing they were likely in their new room, which Alice entered without even knocking. I paused for a moment, unused to entering someone's room without knocking.

"C'mon, Stinky," Alice giggled, motioning me inside. "They're decent."

Amara and Leah's room was badass. It had a total punk-rock "I can kick your ass" vibe to it from the dark walls and the kind of furniture spread about. The duo were lying in bed, just as Alice and I had been, but they were fully clothed. Of course, their hair gave away the fact that they'd been much busier not too ago, just like Alice's and mine likely did.

"What's up, bitches?" Amara asked, waving to us.

"Not much," Alice replied as I closed the door. We came and sat on the edge of their bed, both giving us lazy smiles. "I see great minds think alike, huh?"

"We wanted to break in the new bed," Leah said. "I was hoping to break in the rest of the room, but I don't want to ruin all the work Esme put into it. I mean, we already destroyed part of the bed, which can't be helped. How was your evening, hmm?"

"Probably as good as yours," I replied, wrapping an arm around Alice.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Amara snickered. "So, Belly-Button, looking forward to joining the awesome-as-fuck Cullen family?"

I smiled at her nickname for me—she'd given it to me some time after we met, but it became especially true after I'd gotten the piercing, which Amara liked almost as much as Alice—and nodded in agreement to her question.

"I am, yes," I replied. "Still a little surprised, but I'll get over that soon, I'm sure."

"What's there to be surprised about?" the redhead asked.

"She never thought her life would amount to much excitement," Leah answered. "I remember when she was little, the cute, dainty brunette girl who loved nature and wanted to be a veterinarian that 'saved the lives of every known animal'. Then she shoots up to my height and learns she's a werewolf and that goes down the drain."

Alice and Amara laughed while I blushed, shooting Leah a glare. "Not cool, Lee-Lee," I grunted.

"You wanted to be a _veterinarian_?" Amara guffawed. "For real?"

"What?" I shrugged. "I've always been an animal lover. It's a little pointless now since my girlfriend and her family kills them to survive and I've done so too, but I still sometimes think about being one. Is it that bad that I like to help innocent creatures?"

Alice cooed and kissed my cheek. "No, it's sweet and honorable, just like you are."

"Hey, I'm not saying it's bad," Amara agreed. "Funny as hell, yeah, but not bad at all."

"Did you really not think you'd amount to much?" Alice asked after their laughter died down.

I saw the look in her eyes, one of disbelief, and smiled. "To much excitement, Ali. I always figured it would be dull and boring while jackass over there went out and made a ton of money without me. She was strong and pretty when she was little and that hasn't changed aside from her becoming stronger and hotter. Me, I was always plain. I figured my life would be plain."

"You were dead wrong," Alice remarked. "You're sexy, strong, and confident and you have an equally sexy, strong, confident woman at your side who will always love and protect you."

"And I'm thankful for it," I replied.

"As am I," Alice agreed sweetly.

"I've got a random question," Amara said, pointing to Leah and me. "Did you two ever hook up?"

"A few times," Leah replied with a nonchalant shrug. "Mostly when we were bored."

"Or lonely," I added.

"Hey, now," Alice said, scowling. "None of that."

I chuckled and kissed her cheek. "This was before you, Alice, remember that."

Alice nodded and nuzzled into my neck while Leah and Amara chuckled. We sat there in comfortable silence for a few minutes, no one really needing to speak, since there wasn't a whole lot to talk about. Plus, sometimes, silence was better.

"Are you going to miss living on La Push?" Alice asked, eventually breaking the silence.

"No," Leah snorted. "I won't. I'll miss seeing my mom and making fun of my dorky brother, but I can do that any day of the week. Everything else? The constant invasion whenever I'm in wolf form, the bitching and whining of half the other wolves, the constant drama, the short tempers flaring out of control? Hell no. I won't miss those one stinking bit."

"Likewise," I agreed. "Especially Jacob, Raina's annoying brother. What a pain."

All four of us grunted in unison at the mentioning of the hated name. Whereas Raina's qualities—tall, strong, beautiful, cool, level-headed and intelligent—her younger brother was the exact opposite in practically every way. He was short tempered, egotistical, brash, chauvinistic, vain and, above all else, a total ass. And he didn't bother hiding his hatred for the Cullens, either.

He was one of the main reasons I wanted to be gone from La Push to begin with, one of the reasons I nearly jumped for joy when Alice asked me to come live with her. There were other annoying wolves too, sure, but Jacob was on the top of the list. His immaturity made a lot of people uncomfortable, in fact, which was why Raina always made him patrol by himself.

I felt bad for Raina, too, having such a pest for a sibling. They argued constantly and, were it not for Raina being taller and stronger than he was—not to mention perfect timing—Jacob likely would be the Alpha, an even bigger reason to leave. Then again, I didn't have to deal with it anymore, so I didn't care. He was nothing to me now.

Leah, clearly on the same wavelength, nodded. "I think I'll tell him off tonight."

"Why?" I asked. "Why bother with him?"

"Because I like pissing him off," Leah replied, smirking.

"That's my girl," Amara crooned.

I furrowed my brow for a moment, then realized something. "Oh, yeah, we have to grab our things, don't we? Crap, I almost forgot about that."

"Not yet you don't," Alice said. "That can wait until later."

"I know, but it still needs to be done," I commented. "Later."

The four of us reminisced about the past year since I first imprinted on Alice, followed by Leah doing the same to Amara and finally Raina to Emmett, the most surprising of us since I'd always pictured Raina being single for most of her life, if only because she never seemed interested in dating anybody other than Sam for a brief period of time.

We talked about how Alice and Amara came to be vampires in the first place, each waking up alone and having to struggle with her inner animals for years before learning to control themselves and how each found the Cullens in her unique way.

"Do you think things would be different if you couldn't see the future?" Leah asked Alice.

Alice snorted. "I'd still be a badass."

"No one's questioning that, Ali," Amara snickered. "But would you still be here?"

Alice considered the question. "I think so," she replied. "Even before I discovered my gift, I had a sense that somewhere out there, I belonged. I didn't know where, but I followed my gut until my gift kicked in. Without my gift, I would've probably searched around much longer, I'm sure. I still would've found the Cullens at some point, though."

"Would we be mates if I hadn't shifted?" I wondered. It was something to think about, since, had I not become a wolf, I wouldn't have known about vampires beforehand or imprinted on Alice, which connected us on more levels than a normal human would understand. We fell in love more quickly that way, but neither of us complained in the end. Still, what if?

"That's a dumb question," Alice said, giggling and poking me. "Of course we'd be mates. It would've been a bit longer for us to get together, but nothing would change other than your smell and height. It wouldn't have mattered to me, though. I would still shower you with love, affection, gifts and my awesomeness no matter what."

I kissed her in thanks and she giddily kissed me back. She pulled me on top of her as she laid back on Amara and Leah's bed, neither of us caring that they were blatantly watching us make out since it wasn't anything new to us. Alice even wrapped one arm around me and pushed my head closer, seemingly intent on picking up where we'd left off in our room.

"Uh, girls?" Amara said. "As hot as it is to see you two make out, could you do that in your room so there's no threat of the fucking bed collapsing on us?"

I removed my mouth from Alice's—to her annoyance—and smiled. "Yeah, sorry about that, Alice is just super horny all the time, so it's hard for to ignore her."

"I am _not _super horny all the time!" Alice disagreed. All three of us stared at her blankly and she bit her lip. "Okay, I am, but that's not my fault!" She pointed to my bellybutton ring. "How am I not supposed to be horny with _that_ showing?" She groped my breasts. "Or those?" She pointed to my crotch and squeezed my ass. "Or these?" Then she pointed to my face. "Or _that_?"

Leah and Amara burst into laughter while I stared at Alice hungrily, knowing every inch of me appealed to her in some way. It excited me and aroused me at the same time and I saw the exact feelings mirroring in Alice's warm eyes as well, but I decided we would have more "fun" later on tonight after I'd brought my things to their house.

Alice's eyes glazed over briefly, then she scowled. "Aw, come on, Bella."

"No, Ali," I replied, kissing her nose. "You can wait."

She growled. "You fucking stink!"

I thought about it for a moment, then grinned. "What say we remedy that, then?"

Alice opened her mouth to respond, but stopped herself and instead cocked her head to the side before it dawned on her what I was suggesting. Wordlessly, she shot up, grabbed my hand and led me out of Leah and Amara's room, the two laughing behind us since they both knew I was referring to Alice and I showering together.

Rather than take me to the Cullens' massive bathroom, however, Alice took me to our room instead, a fact that confused me until I noticed a door on the opposite side of the room that I hadn't noticed before for some inexplicable reason. Alice opened it and I stepped inside to find that it was our mini-bathroom, complete with a very luxurious—and big—shower stall.

"How the hell did Esme do all this?" I asked, looking around. "Where did—"

Alice cut me off with a powerful kiss as she kicked the door shut. "No silly questions," she said huskily, tearing her clothes back off. "I want you naked."

I stared at her in awe, wondering where this side of her came from. _What do I care?_ I thought, immediately pulling my clothes off as well. I then stepped into the shower stall, Alice in step behind me as she closed it and turned the water on. "So, how do you—"

Once again, she stopped me with her lips, but she didn't stop this time, she simply pressed me against the wall of the shower and allowed her mouth to do all the work. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close while I let her dominate my mouth until I grew impatient and fervently kissed her back, switching places with her so she was against the wall.

Fifteen minutes of back and forth kissing later, we finally broke apart and I turned the warm water on to begin our shower. Alice hugged me as the water began sprinkling down on us, an amused expression forming on her face as she looked at me.

"I just realized something," Alice said.

"What?" I asked.

"You're going to smell like a wet dog after," she remarked, wrinkling her nose. "Ew."

I laughed. "No, that would only be if I were in wolf form, Ali. Besides, you told me not too long ago that I don't smell bad, right?"

"In human form," she replied. "You stink in dog form."

"I'll keep that in mind," I said. "So, who gets to wash who first?"

"I'm washing you," she purred, nipping my ear. "You got to do me in bed first, after all."

_God, she's sexy when she's like this,_ I thought, unwilling to argue with her point.

Alice proceeded to wash me head to toe with a fancy, wonderful-smelling shampoo. She took her time tenderly scrubbing every inch of me, adding in kisses and compliments as she trekked down my form. She even had me remove my piercing to clean the area—then lick it for good measure—until she made it all the way down to my feet.

After finishing my body, Alice did my hair. I closed my eyes and shuddered as her cool fingers massaged my scalp. Once I rinsed my hair, we switched places and I pulled Alice close to my arms as I began washing her body. I did the same thing she had; I took my time, massaged her and kissed every inch of skin once the soap was rinsed off. Then I washed her hair as well.

"That feels good," Alice purred.

"I'm glad," I replied.

We kissed for a long while after our bodies were cleaned, then finally got out. Since we didn't need to dry off—Alice had to spin around rapidly for a few seconds to dry and all I had to do was wait for a couple of minutes due to my body heat—we simply walked out of the bathroom naked and found a new change of clothes.

I was about to put on one of the tops Alice bought for me, but she stopped me. "Bellybutton ring," she said, pointing to my stomach. I rolled my eyes, yet I complied with her request and found a shorter top to replace the one I'd worn before.

"Happy?" I asked.

Alice grinned. "Very much so, yes. Thank you."

"No problem," I replied, tousling her already messy hair.

We sauntered downstairs holding hands, the various smells from earlier long gone. I could tell right away that the other wolves had left except for Raina, who was sitting next to Emmett on the massive couch in the family room playing video games with him, Jasper and Rosalie. All eyes shot up when Alice and I entered, instant grins forming on all four faces.

"It's so nice of you to join us," Rosalie remarked.

"Have fun breaking in the new bed?" Emmett asked. "Ooh! Did you actually break it?"

"No, Em," Alice said as we sat down. "We have a much healthier respect for Esme's hard work than you and Raina do, thank you."

Raina scowled. "I respect it! It's just…hard not to break things during sex, that's all."

"You're too rough," I chuckled, wrapping my arm around Alice as she snuggled into me.

Emmett laughed. "Too rough? Please! There's no such thing as too rough!"

"There is when it breaks my furniture, young man," Esme shouted from another room, quieting Emmett down instantly while the rest of us started laughing. Esme appeared a few feet away, smirking with a twinkle in her eyes. "That goes for all of you. If you break my furniture, I'll kick each of your asses and take it out of your allowances, got it?"

"Yes, Esme," we all replied in unison, Alice and I giggling right after.

Esme shook her head. "You kids are going to drive me insane, I swear." She paused to reflect on her statement, then chuckled and flitted away while the others went back to their gaming.

"Excited to join the family?" Jasper asked me some time later.

"Yes," I replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

He chuckled methodically. "Only asking out of curiosity, that's all."

"I suppose we'll have to get used to having the windows open," Rosalie commented. "It's bad enough having to smell one mutt, but two? This house will stink for the rest of eternity." She turned to Raina. "It'll be even worse when _you_ join us."

Raina chortled and playfully elbowed her back. "I know, blondie. How's about I start wearing air fresheners around my neck, would that make your nose feel better?"

Rosalie scoffed. "No, it wouldn't."

"I don't get what the big deal is," Emmett said. "She smells awesome to me."

"It doesn't bother Carlisle or Esme," I commented, grinning when Rosalie scowled at me.

"I have a sensitive nose," Rosalie replied. "I can't help it."

"You have a sensitive _everything_, Rose," Alice shot back with a giggle.

Rosalie and Jasper paused to glance at one another mutually, neither hiding the smirks tugging at their lips while Raina and Emmett groaned. Alice, quickly realizing her poor word choice, cringed and proceeded to bury her face into my stomach to try and erase whatever crude mental images of her siblings in bed popped into her mind.

I merely laughed. It felt good to be with the Cullens like this. The lighthearted teasing, the obvious friendship and the underlying affection between Rosalie's complaining and Emmett's jokes made me smile. With a family as tightly knit and loving as this one, I felt truly blessed to have the chance to become a bigger part of it the way I was.

"So, Stinky," Rosalie said, grabbing my attention. "Alice and I are going into town later this week to shop, would you like to come along?"

"Wouldn't it drive your nose insane?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Yes, but I'll suffer if it means being with my best friend."

The glint in her eyes made my heart melt and I always cooed at the sudden display of affection. It was true, though; Rosalie was my vampire best friend, just as Leah was my wolf best friend. She didn't show open affection very often—because it's Rosalie—but the moments where she did always warmed me inside, among other pleasantries.

"Of course, Rose," I replied. "I'd love to go."

"Good," Rosalie said, smirking. "What about you, Amazon?"

_Amazon,_ I giggled in my head.

Raina arched a fine eyebrow, then shrugged. "It beats being stuck on La Push all day. I'll give Sam and Emily the duties and take some much needed time off. What about Lee and Amara?"

"Oh, they'll be going," Rosalie said, her smile turning sinister. "Whether they like it or not."

Emmett glanced at the blonde, then at Raina, then to Alice and finally me. "Girls are weird," he said, shaking his head. "I'll never understand your obsession with shopping at all. I don't get what the big deal is about trying on clothes, though."

"You're a guy, Em," Alice replied, pulling herself away from my belly. "You wouldn't get it."

"It's the desire to look good even when they already look good," Jasper replied. "Women have always been pressured into being "beautiful" in the public eye, so that's why they spend a lot of time with their makeup and wardrobe and whatnot. It's the sexist belief system that's been ingrained into society for ages. Apparently, even immortals aren't untouched."

Rosalie eyed her husband for a solid minute of silence. "That may be true for humans, Jasper, but that isn't even close to our reasoning," she stated in response.

"Because you're already beautiful," Jasper replied with a smile.

Carlisle appeared at that moment, gentle smile in place. "All women are beautiful, boys. They always have been and they always will be, regardless of what they wear or what they look like."

"Yup," Jasper agreed.

Alice, Rosalie, Raina and I "aw-ed" at the compliment as Carlisle nodded to us in his fatherly way before disappearing again, likely to be with Esme. Emmett scowled, like someone had stolen his favorite action figure and dropped it into an un-flushed toilet.

"Man, you guys suck ass," he groaned. "Make me look bad and everything…"

"You do that on your own, Emmett," Alice giggled, causing Emmett to scowl. "We still love you though, Emmy. Most of the time, right, Rose?"

Rosalie snorted. "Most."

Things settled into a comfortable silence after that—other than the sounds of video game violence echoing throughout the house—even after Leah and Amara came to join us, with messy hair and lazy grins adorning their faces. Other than a joking remark by Emmett, no one said anything about it and we sat there in content peace.

Eventually, I decided it was time for me to head to La Push and grab my things. I didn't know how exactly I would be taking my stuff with me—as I didn't have a car—and I knew Leah would have the same difficulty, but when I mentioned it to Alice, I noticed Carlisle and Esme appeared, Esme holding something in her hands.

"Before you go, we have a gift for the two of you," Esme informed us as I stood up.

"Really?" Leah asked. "What?"

"Come and see," Carlisle replied, motioning for us to follow.

Leah and I shared a look, then headed outside, Amara and Alice close behind. I knew from the knowing smirk on their faces they knew what "gift" we were being given and I started to wonder what they would be giving us that would be outside. Then it hit me, seconds before I saw the two brand new cars staring back at me. And I knew automatically which was mine.

"These are from us," Carlisle said. "They're a welcoming gift for joining our family, since Amara and Alice informed us that neither of you had vehicles to bring your things in."

"You can keep your motorcycle, Leah," Esme added. "There's a space for it and your new cars already set up in our garage, which the girls will show you to later."

"Holy shit," Leah breathed, taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Here you are," Esme said, presenting us each with a pair of keys.

She kissed both our cheeks and gave us tight hugs, then Carlisle did the same as we snapped out of our daze and thanked them for the cars. They waved off our thanks good-naturedly, then left as we returned our gazes to our brand new vehicles.

"What the fuck are you two dogs standing around for?" Amara asked. "Get in them!"

I didn't hesitate to jump into mine—which I recognized from the sky blue color, since it was my favorite—Alice climbing in without a word right after me. With a grin, I inserted the keys and revved my new ride up before driving off to La Push. The fact that Alice was with me didn't hit me until I was practically driving over the La Push border.

"Oh, crap," I said, turning to Alice.

"Relax, Stinky," Alice giggled. "Raina called and had it cleared. Amara and I are only here to help you and Leah pack up your things, nothing more."

Relieved, I stopped outside our soon-to-be-old home and Alice dashed inside. I followed after her and saw that there were already empty boxes scattered about the floor, waiting to be filled with clothes, jewelry, pictures and anything else Leah and I wanted to keep. Within the next hour and a half—thanks to Amara and Alice's help—the house was mostly barren.

I found myself standing alone in what used to be my room, touching my hand to the wall as I reminisced about the time I spent living here by myself with only Leah to keep me company. I was young when my parents died and thankful when Sue and Harry Clearwater took me in, which apparently was at Leah's request, though they would've done it regardless.

"Thinking back?" Leah asked, coming to stand by me and wrap an arm around my waist.

"Yeah," I replied. "A lot of memories here."

"It's not like anything's going to change," Leah reminded me.

I nodded. "I know, Lee. I just…this is a big deal to me for some reason. It's a new phase of my life, a new chapter, almost. I won't be waking up in this room to you yelling at me or wrapped in your arms anymore, I won't have to punch Jacob Black in the face to shut him up or listen to Sam and Emily drill us. I won't even get to tease Seth the same way! I'll miss that."

Leah laughed heartily and kissed my cheek. "You can still do those things, dope. Nothing's stopping you from it; you'd just have to bring your lazy ass over here from now on."

I felt a pair of cool arms curl around me from behind and Alice's chin came to rest on my shoulder while her fingers went to work on my navel ring. I smiled at her and at Amara when she came to join us, looping one arm around Leah's shoulders.

"It stinks in here," Amara remarked, snickering. "Guess that's to be expected."

"Would you like to get going or reminisce for a while longer?" Alice asked.

"Let's go," I replied. "I'm eager to…continue where we left off."

Alice's eyes burned into mine with love and desire as I scooped her into my arms and kissed her passionately. She kissed me back with just as much passion and before I knew it, we were in my new car making out. When I pulled away, I placed her in the passenger seat and started the car, eager to get back home to have some more private time with my Alice.

I smiled as I drove off, thankful to have met her. She was the greatest thing to ever happen to me and nothing would ever change it. I laced the fingers of my right hand around her left while I drove and we shared a smile. I knew she felt the same way that I did. And it made me all the happier, knowing my eternity would be with her.

"I call top when we get back," Alice said.

I laughed. "Whatever you want, babe, but you know I'm better on top."

Alice snorted. "Keep telling yourself that, Stinky. Someday it might come true."

"I love you, leech," I said with a smile.

"Love you too, mutt," she replied. "Now shut up and drive."

**FIN**

**A/N: And there you have it, a second half with a love scene and an actual closing. I have to say, while I didn't initially intend to do this, I'm kind of glad I did, because now it feels...complete. Before it ended and there wasn't really a real "end", which is why I decided to finish it off. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed the second half and I hope I did well on the love scene.**


End file.
